Mission 01: Devil May Cry
Prolog Spät in der Nacht betritt Dante eine dunkle, heruntergekommene Bar. Er verlangt nach einem Strawberry Sundae doch der Barkeeper scheint ihm leider nicht helfen zu können. Die Kartenspieler in der Ecke des Raums weisen Dante darauf hin dass dies eine Kneipe und kein Spielplatz sei. Doch Dante erwiedert dass es in diesem Laden eher nach Blut als nach Schnaps riecht. Weiters erzählt er von einem Gerücht dass es eine Bar geben soll in der Killer Unterschlupf suchen. Der Spieler am Tisch spielt seine Karten aus und hat ein "Royale Straight Flush". thumb|320px|"Bingo!" Im selben Moment steht der Spieler auf, dreht sich nach Dante um, doch Dante verpasst ihm einen Kopfschuss weshalb er verwundet nach hinten fällt. Bevor er auf dem Boden aufschlägt springt ein Dämon aus dem Körper und attackiert Dante. Dante weicht aus und inzwischen sind beide Spieler zu Dämonen geworden. Beide werden durch die Schüsse von Ebony & Ivory niedergestreckt. Ein dritter Dämon taucht auf und beißt sich an Dantes rechten Arm fest. Indem Moment rast Dantes Schwert Rebellion durch das Dachfenster in Dantes freie Hand. Durch einen gekonten Hieb kann er sich befreien. Dante ist im Begriff die, mit Dämonenleichen übersäte Bar, zu verlassen. Vor der Tür bleibt er doch nochmal stehen, zückt sein Schwert und rammt es durch eine Motte und durch die Tür. Es dringt Blut durch das Loch. Das Glas der Tür zerspringt und der Oberkörper des Barkeepers fällt durch die Scheibe. Dante weißt ihn darauf hin dass er beim nächsten Mal gefälligst Strawberry Sundae auf der Karte haben soll. Er verlässt den Laden. Eine Dämonenmotte nistet sich im Körper des Barkeepers ein. Woraufhin ein Dämon daraus springt und versucht Dante ein letztes Mal anzugreifen. Dante verpasst ihm aber eine Kugel mit seinem bekannten Ausruf, "Bingo!". Der neue Auftrag thumb|320px|Das kleine Aschenputtel, Patty Am nächsten Morgen in Dantes Büro bestellt er wie üblich seine Pizza. Er wird am Telefon auf seine Rechnung angesprochen doch Dante argumentiert damit dass er bald alles bezahlen werde. Währenddessen spaziert ein kleines Mädchen durch Dantes Büro. Nach dem Telefonat fragt Morrison Dante ob er ihm zugehört habe. Dieser meint aber dass er gerade "arbeitet" und als Allrounder keine Lust habe auf ein Kind aufzupassen. Er meint zu dem Mädchen dass sie in ein paar Jahren wieder kommen solle dann würde er evtl. mit ihr ausgehen. Diese lehnt aber ab. Morrison erklärt das Patty (das Mädchen) die Erbin des Lowell Vermögens sei. Sie wuchs bis dato in einem Waisenhaus auf. Ihr Vater verstarb vor kurzem und hinterließ seiner Tochter sein ganzes Vermögen. Morrison erwähnt weiters dass Dante Patty bis morgen 18 Uhr zum Lowell Anwesen bringen muss. Zwar lehnt Dante wieder ab, hat aber keine Wahl da Morrison Dantes bestellte Pizza storniert hat und kein weiteres Essen mehr geliefert wird bis Dante seine Rechnungen bezahlt habe. Morrison schnippt eine Münze in die Luft und verdeckt sie bei der Landung. Er stellt Dante vor die Wahl. Sollte er richtig raten, bezahlt Morrison alle Rechnungen von Dante. Dantes Pechsträhne im Glückspiel macht ihm natürlich einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Somit wählt Dante fälschlicherweise "Kopf". Auch Patty weißt Dante beim Verlassen des Büros auf seine Pechsträhne hin. Morrison drückt Dante noch einen Gitarrenkoffer in die Hand für "seinen großen Auftritt". Auf der Bergstraße in Dantes Cabrio unterhalten sich Patty und Dante. Patty würde gern zu einem seiner nächsten "Konzerte" kommen. Doch er erwidert dass dies nur was für Erwachsene sei. Patty fragt ob die Frau auf dem Bild in seinem Büro kommen würde. Im Rückblick sieht man Patty vor Dantes Schreibtisch die auf das Foto von Dantes Mutter blickt. Dante antwortet aber nicht. Patty spricht Dante auch noch auf sein altes Auto an und gibt ihm Tipps für sein nächstes Date. Dieser scheint aber nicht zuzuhören. Plötzlich hört Dante eine düstere Stimme. "Dante! Dieses Mädchen dass bei dir ist gehört mir!". Dante verdeckt Pattys Sicht mit ihrer Mütze, zieht seine Waffe und zielt auf den entgegenkommenden Truck. An der Seitenwand des Containers lauert ein Dämon. Dante erschießt ihn und weicht dem Truck auf der anderen Seite aus. Patty hat sich von ihrer Mütze befreit und fragt Dante entsetzt was das sollte, während der Dämon im Hintergrund vom Truck fällt und auf der Straße aufschlägt. Im Anwesen der Lowells sind bereits drei der Verwandten angekommen und unterhalten sich über das Testament des Vaters. Darin steht dass Patty eine Woche nach dem Ableben ihres Vaters im Anwesen erscheinen muss um das Vermögen zu erben. Ansonsten würde es an die Verwandten aufgeteilt werden. Mord im Zug thumb|320px|Der wahre Mörder Dante und Patty setzen ihre Reise in einem Zug fort. Patty starrt auf ihr Medallion dass sie um den Hals trägt. Dante spricht Patty darauf an ob das ihre Freundin auf dem Foto sei. Patty antwortet dass es ihre Mutter sei und sie schon starb als sie noch ein Baby war. Ein fremder und freundlicher Mann taucht auf und spricht Patty auf das Foto an. Er fragt ob er sich neben sie setzen könne. Dante erwähnt ablehnend dass der ganze Waggon frei sei. Jedoch macht Patty den Platz frei und bittet den Mann sich zu setzen. Dante warnt ihn aber falls er auf dem Platz sitzen würde, ihn das sein Leben kosten würde. Der Zug fährt durch einen dunklen Tunnel. Als es wieder hell wird fragt Patty empört wieso es gefährlich sei neben ihr zu sitzen. In dem Moment fällt der Mann blutend zu Boden. Patty erschrickt und Dante meint dass er ihn gewarnt hätte. Sämtliche Passagiere aus dem Waggon haben sich um den Toten versammelt und Patty sitzt erschrocken in einer Ecke des Waggons und fleht ihre Mutter um Hilfe an. Dante sagt dass der Mann erschlagen wurde. Der Schaffner erscheint und fragt was vorgefallen sei. Dante schildert dem Schaffner was geschah. Der Zug fuhr für ca. 15 Sekunden durch einen Tunnel. Während dieser Zeit wurde der Mann getötet. Dante zählt die Zeugen auf: Ein alter Mann, ein Pärchen, Patty, er selbst und der Tote. Er schließt den alten Mann, das Pärchen und Patty aus weshalb der Schaffner Dante sofort verdächtigt. Dante erwidert das noch jemand bzw. etwas im Zug war. An Pattys Fenster blickt ein riesiger Dämon durch das Glas. Patty blickt zum Fenster doch der Zug durchfährt wieder einen Tunnel. Während der Dunkelheit fallen mehrere Schüsse. Als der Zug den Tunnel schließlich wieder verlässt ist das Monster nicht mehr zu sehen. Doch der Dämon liegt auf dem Dach des Zuges. Sein Schweif führt durch ein offenes Zugfenster, durch das Abteil bis zum Toten. Der tote Mann war die Schwanzspitze des Dämons und er selbst auch einer. Bevor er sich aufrichten kann, verpasst Dante ihm den Todesstoß. Dante und Patty verlassen den Zug. Während sie durch die Nacht spazieren fragt Patty Dante was den Mann getöten hat. Sie meint dass es ein Ungeheuer war und das diese Ungeheuer auch hinter ihr her sind. Dante antwortet nicht. Im Anwesen beenden gerade zwei der Brüder ein Schachspiel. Der Gewinner zieht seinen Bruder mit seiner misslungenen Ehe auf. Der dritte Bruder meint er solle ihn nicht so ärgern und starrt auf die Bilder des Zimmers. Da sie ihm sehr gefallen bittet er darum diese zu nehmen, falls der Anteil ihnen zugesprochen wird. Das Hotel thumb|320px|Das Hotelzimmer Dante erreicht mit Patty ein heruntergekommenes Hotel mit einem sehr zwielichtigen Kerl an der Rezeption. Dante bestellt das billigste Zimmer für eine Nacht. Nachdem er den Schlüssel für das Zimmer hat geht er zur Treppe und sagt Patty dass sie mitkommen solle um sich Schlafen zu legen. Patty bemerkt auf einem Werbeplakat ihre Mutter. Dante weißt Patty aber darauf hin dass sie ihm im Zug erzählt hätte dass sie schon lange tot sei. Dante und Patty gehen auf ihr Zimmer. Der Portier grinst verstollen. Dante legt sich auf das Sofa im Zimmer das kleiner ist als er. Patty sitzt auf dem Bett und meint dass ihre Mutter wohl doch nicht tot sei sondern nur vor einem Ungeheuer geflüchtet ist. Um Patty zu beschützen hat sie sie in ein Waisenhaus gebracht. Ängstlich fragt sie Dante ob die Ungeheuer kommen würden um sie und ihre Mutter zu töten. Dante antwortet dass er keine Ahnung hat. Patty erzählt dass ihr das Geld aus dem Erbe egal sei. Am liebsten würde sie das Geld in einen Spielzeugladen investieren und die Geschenke an ihre Freunde im Waisenhaus weitergeben. Doch sie erklärt dass das die Trauer der Kinder nicht lindern würde, weil sie auch alle nur ihre Eltern wiedersehen würden. Dante, der selbst ein Waise ist, versteht Pattys Trauer. Nach der Unterhaltung schlafen beide ein. Als Dante aufwacht ist Patty verschwunden. Er fragt den Portier wo sie sei. Dieser meint dass er es nicht weiß. Dante zerschießt das Plakat von Pattys Mutter welches sich in eine riesige Motte verwandeltvund zu Boden fällt. Der Portier steht hinter Dante und erwähnt, dass er über Dante Bescheid weiß. Er zielt mit einem Revolver auf Dante, woraufhin dieser bemerkt dass er dadurch nicht getötet werden kann. Dante blickt ihn mit einem düsteren Blick an und fragt ihn nochmal wo Patty ist. Der Portier Sid ergibt sich. Sid fährt Dante zu Pattys angeblichen Aufenthalsort. Unterwegs erzählt er von den Dämonen die zur Zeit um die Vorherrschaft über die Stadt kämpfen. Dante unterbricht ihn und fragt ihn wer sein Auftraggeber sei. Sid zuckt nervös zusammen. Dante meint dass es Pattys Verwandte waren da die ja Angst hatten die Erbschaft an Patty zu verlieren. Sid fügt wieder hinzu dass er keine Ahnung hat. Im Opernhaus thumb|320px|"Das ist wirklich nur was für Erwachsene!" Patty ist momentan in einem Opernhaus angekommen indem sie ihre Mutter vermutet. Sie lässt sich daher von dem Gesang leiten. Und tatsächlich findet Patty ihre Mutter auf der Bühne singen. Tränengerührt läuft Patty die Treppe hinunter, springt auf die Bühne und umarmt sie. Patty bittet sie sie niemals wieder zu verlassen. Die Stimme von Pattys Mutter verändert sich plötzlich und sagt dass sie sie jetzt umbringen werde. Pattys Mutter entpuppt plötzlich als Dämon, woraufhin ein Bühnenbild herunterfällt, viele weitere Dämonen auftauchen und Patty angreifen. Im letzten Moment werden die Dämonen angeschossen. Sie fallen blutig zurück und ein zweites Bühnenbild trennt Patty und die Dämonen. Dante taucht auf und bemängelt scherzweise Pattys Musikgeschmack. Patty entschuldigt sich daraufhin für ihr Verschwinden. Dante meint dass das große Finale erst noch kommt. Die Dämonen reißen das Bühnenbild auf und schlüpfen durch die Löcher. Bevor sie herausspringen könnten, springt Dante in die Luft und tritt die beiden Dämonen weg von Patty. Dante zückt seine Waffe, feuert in die Luft, woraufhin ein weiteres Bühnenbild herrunterfällt. Er erwähnt nochmal dass das wirklich nur für Erwachsene sei. Das Bühnenbild landet und verdeckt Dante und die Dämonen dahinter. Daraufhin beginnt eine häftige Schießerei. Plötzlich taucht Sid hinter Patty auf und meint, da Dante ja abgelenkt ist, könnte er sie in Ruhe umbringen und dafür ganz alleine die Belohnung kassieren. Bevor Sid zu irgendetwas fähig ist erwischt ihn ein Streifschuss an der Wange. Dante hat die Dämonen besiegt und durch das Bühnenbild geschossen. Das vertreibt Sid schließlich der schnell das Weite sucht. Das vergossene Blut der Dämonen durchdringt das Bühnenbild und verbreitet sich über die Bühne. Punkt 6 Uhr thumb|320px|Dante bekämpft den Dämon thumb|320px|Dantes Siegespose Im Anwesen der Lowells schlägt eine Standuhr genau 18 Uhr, weshalb die Frist abgelaufen ist. Viel Zeit zum Freuen bleibt für die Verwandten nicht. Ein Besucher hat das Anwesen betreten. Eine Frau betritt das Zimmer. Sie wird gefragt wer sie ist. Sie antwortet dass sie Patty Lowell sei. Einer der Brüder dachte dass Patty Lowell ein Kind sei. Patty erklärt dass sie zufälligerweise ein Mädchen gefunden hat das den gleichen Namen wie sie trägt. Dies nutzte sie als Ablenkungsmanöver für die Dämonen. Daraufhin besteht Patty darauf dass sie das Erbe nun erhält. Einer der Brüder, der gerade aus dem Fenster blickt, verneint aber da sie zu spät aufgetaucht ist und ihr das Erbe nicht mehr zusteht. Er gibt auch an dass er Anwalt sei und das bezeugen kann. Patty hingegen meint im Testament steht das ihr Vater vor einer Woche genau um 18:28 gestorben sei, weshalb ihr juristisch gesehen das Erbe doch zusteht. Der Verwandte am Fenster ist dennoch nicht ihrer Meinung. Er dreht sich um gibt als Begründung an dass Patty nicht mehr lange genug leben wird. Er entpuppt sich als Dämon. Der Dämon ruft dass er das Erbe mit niemanden Teilen wird. Er attackiert die beiden Brüder, dann wendet er sich zu Patty und läuft auf sie zu. Ängstlich schreit sie auf, doch der Dämon wird ausgebremst. Er fängt an zu bluten und bricht zusammen. Dante steht am Türrahmen des Zimmers mit der kleinen Patty Lowell. Er erwähnt das die Frau, Patty Lowell, der Auftraggeber sei der Dante beauftragt hat das Mädchen zu beschützen. Dante erklärt dass sie aufgrund ihres grausamen Ablenkungsmanövers keinen Deut besser sei als der Dämon und er sie sicherlich töten würde wenn sie ein Dämon wäre. Dante meint dass sein großer "Auftritt" noch gekommen sei. Er schnappt seinen Gitarrenkoffer, öffnet den Reißverschluss und zieh sein Schwert heraus. Dante startet den Kampf mit ein paar Schüssen aus seinen Pistolen. Schnell greift er zu seinem Schwert und schlägt dem Dämon einen Arm ab, der danach durchs Zimmer schleudert. Der Dämon positioniert sich direkt über Dante, weshalb Dante von unten auf ihn schießt. Er zieht nochmal sein Schwert und verpasst ihm den Gnadenstoß direkt in die Brust. Ein riesiges Blutbad entsteht und der Dämon haucht nach und nach weiter sein Leben aus. Dante zieht sein Schwert aus seinem Opfer und wirbelt es nochmal umher um das Blut von der Klinge zu waschen. Dante will das Anwesen mit der kleinen Patty verlassen. Doch die echte Erbin hält sie noch auf. Sie bittet Dante an das Mädchen zu adoptieren um alles wieder gut zu machen. Epilog thumb|320px|Patty dekoriert Dantes Büro um Zurück in Dantes Büro erzählt Patty Morrison die ganze Geschichte. Sie erzählt dass sie die Adoption abgelehnt hat und stattdessen eine Entschädigung bekommen hat. Mit dem Geld hat sie ihren Freunden im Waisenhaus, wie Versprochen, drei LKW-Ladungen Spielzeug gekauft, sich selbst neu eingekleidet und Dantes Büro "umdekoriert". Dante kommt vom Duschen zurück und fragt Morrison nach seinem bestellten Strawberry Sundae. Patty meint sie hat ihn als Belohnung für ihre Arbeit gegessen. Trivia * Diese Folge hat keinen Vorspann. * Die Kombination "Royale Straight Flush" existiert im Poker nicht. Die Hand die der Spieler ausspielt ist ein "Royale Flush". * Als Dante den Dämon des Barkeepers erschoss sagte er "Bingo" anstatt seines eigentlichen "Jackpot". Dies scheint ein Fehler der japanischen und deutschen Synchronisation zu sein. * Nachdem Dante den Dämon im Lowell Anwesen besiegt hat hält Dante in seiner "Siegespose" seine Waffe mit den Zähnen. Dies ist eine Anspielung auf den Manga/Anime "Hellsing". Kategorie:DMC Anime